redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Thundro Spikkle
Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Place of Origin: Mossflower Woods Appearance: Very big and tough-looking young-adult hedgehog. His facial fur and paws are very dark, almost black - his quills are black with tan tips. Eyes are grey. Wears an old grey long-sleeved tunic, over which he has an even older green coat that is too small for him, and is so tattered as to be almost unrecognizable as one. The whole lot is belted with a black leather band with a tarnished steel buckle. Has a dull, steel medallion with the picture of a clenched paw etched upon it, hanging from a black ribbon about his neck. Fights by boxing, but weilds a pair of long, steel pincers that resemble big scissors, for getting quills out of otherbeasts. Also occasionally weilds a quarterstaff. Personality: A simple beast. Not a very quick thinker, but sharper than beasts would give him credit for. Slow to take insult, but a has a formidable temper when roused. Likes Dibbuns and little ones. Story Thundro was orphaned under unknown circumstances when he was very young, but old enough to remember (and miss) having a permanent home. He grew up wandering the woods, and became notorious among local vermin as a tough beast, who could box any three of them into submission. He learned his fighting skills from either one or both of his parents, from whom he inherited the medallion he wore and the pincers he carried. He did not often cross paths with goodbeasts, and he soon became very lonely. One night, Thundro had set up camp about a day's march north of Abbey when his privacy was invaded by Squirt. The otterbabe had run away from home in search of adventure, and was completely lost, shivering and sobbing with fright. Thundro allowed the little one to stay the night with him, and the two quickly became friends, roughousing and playing together and generally having a good time. Squirt traveled with Thundro when the big hog broke camp the next morning - by midafternoon, they had set up a new one by the River Moss. While they were there, Squirt jumped Thundro when the hog's back was turned, trying to start another tussel - unfortunately, he landed awkwardly and Thundro was compelled to remove several quills from the otter's rear and rudder. Squirt's screams attracted an army of Redwallers and Branchbounders, the very beasts the otterbabe was trying to join up with. They charged into the camp, thinking Squirt was being held by vermin - however, they soon realized what was going on when they saw only the completely bewildered Thundro staring at the multitude of weapons pointed at him. Most of the adventurers accepted the situation - however, Ayeriss Pinspikes, an irritable hogmaiden from Redwall, assumed that Thundro had kidnapped Squirt and attacked the hog before he had a chance to defend himself. When attempts to soothe her only brought about strong insults, Thundro lost his temper and the two engaged in a boxing match, which ended with both hogs flat-out and unconscious. Realizing they had both met their match, Ayeriss and Thundro gave up the fighting and became friends, though they still argued on occasion. Not wanting to leave Ayeriss or Squirt, and dreading being left alone again, Thundro shyly requested to be allowed to help the adventurers in their quest to defeat the Ranks of the Shadow. He was accepted as a valuable ally, and marched along with them from that point on. He made many more friends along the way, but continued to stay close to the otterbabe and Ayeriss most of the time. He gave Squirt some lessons in fighting with a quarterstaff, and also helped to recruit more lone wanderers like himself into the ever-growing army. Upon arriving at the Whisperers' Caves, Thundro insisted that Squirt and the other little ones and old ones they had picked up along the way stay behind with the bats, and prepare to serve as healers when the army returned. He then helped in the assault upon the vermin Ranks, leading a small band of moles who were trying to launch a landslide. While this operation was going on, he took an arrow to the shoulder and tumbled over a steep incline, coming to rest at the bottom completely unconscious. It was here that Squirt, who had followed him there, charged in armed with only a stick and kept several snakes from getting at the downed hog, though he was soon overwhelmed. They were both rescued by the falcon Dippertail, who went after the snakes. Thundro, now awake, tried to get Squirt to safety but was set upon by a new batch of vermin - realizing there was nothing else for it, Thundro broke his quarterstaff in two and gave Squirt half of it. The pair nearly went under, but were rescued by Ayeriss, who arrived with reinforcments and sent the vermin running. After the battle, Thundro had his wounds treated in the Whisperer's Caverns. He then returned to Redwall, where Squirt named him his official "Uncle", and where he eventually wed Ayeriss. Their children's names are unknown - however, he was the grandfather of Corksnout Spikkle. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Redwallers Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters